


The Scourged Bride

by ThatAnonymousChocolate



Series: Ardyn is Mr. Steal Your Girl [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Black Character(s), Black Female Character, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Character(s) of Color, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Comedy, Crushes, Drama & Romance, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Romance, Romantic Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAnonymousChocolate/pseuds/ThatAnonymousChocolate
Summary: Having a parent who is loyal to the crown and the gods and another who is a traitor to the country who took them in Sully grows up always questioning everything but hardly getting answers. This is until one day when she stumbles upon an old book buried beneath the millions and millions of books in the Citadel's library that could have the answers she seeks. Little does she know she has such Important information in her hands. The answers to why insomnia and the imperials are at war, the history and fate of the lucis caelum family, and the mistakes the gods have made. She begins to question her belief in her country, home, and the people around her.





	1. Who is in Control?

**Author's Note:**

> Okie dokie everyone! I have been planning this for about a year or two to be honest and I finally got chapter one finished. (i wrote this over and over at least 3 or 4 times) I also almost lost complete interest in writing for 15 but i still enjoy the game nonetheless. I hope i can be able to draw some art and provide visuals for the story. Anyway i'll shut up and let you read. And i sincerely apologize in advanced if some of the events in game, movie, and other resources aren't accurate and would like you all to let me know so i can correct them. Enjoy! (Edit: I don't own Square Enix or any Final fantasy characters I only own my Ocs. and if I use anyone else's Ocs I will state so in that current chapter.)

All Sully could really remember during most of her childhood was arguing, fights, and crying especially between her parents. Her twin brother and sister, Elio and Estelle, did everything they could to distract her from it but it’d only get louder and more aggressive as the years went by. But there is one memory she could never forget no matter how hard she tried to block it out.“I will not stand by and let you betray not only the country that did everything they could to save us from the disaster in Galahd! But to drag your children and use them as pawns in this?! Have you lost your goddamn mind?!” She heard her mother scream. “Insomnia has done nothing for us or our people if anything the empire is the one who has opened my eyes to the bigger picture. If anyone has lost their mind it is you! Believing in these so called gods yet they do nothing to prevent such tragedies to those who beg for their mercy! I won’t let you misguide my children in believing in utter bullshit!” Her father growls. Then there was more screaming and eventually the sounds of glass breaking and her mother barging into her room. “Kids pack some of your things we are leaving.” She says to them and the older two quickly obey and even getting a bag packed for Sully. The air is extremely tense when they do so.

“Where are we going to go now mom?” Elio finally speaks. Their mother sighs, trying to suppress the tears forming in her eyes. “I’m going to see if one of the other glaives has a place for us to stay…” She says kneeling down and placing a gentle hand on her son's shoulder. “I need all of you to be strong and protect one another no matter what happens, even if you all have a difference in beliefs whether its religious or political…” she looks at all three of them. “We promise.” The twins say simultaneously and Sully silently nods as the four of them leave the house. They had a bit of trouble doing so with their father trying to stop them but Elio would do everything in his power to ensure his mother and two sisters's safety even though he and his twin were only 17 years old. 

“Mother how are we going to inform the king and the council about father’s betrayal?” Estelle finally asks when they get in the car. Sully always admired her sister’s bluntness even when it wasn’t asked for at times. Their mother paused the question caught her off guard. “I’m… not sure sweetie… he has higher ranking over me. He’s even aiming to be one of the councilmen… so I honestly don’t know what will happen or if I’ll even remain a glaive knowing how he lies and twists stories.” Her mother clenches her fists around the steering wheel, thankful that they haven’t started driving. “He...might try to get full custody of you three...label me as the traitor even thought it he who is one.” She whispers. “Well our birthday is coming up. Elio and i will officially be adults and we can vouch for you if needed plus we can even claim custody as Sully’s guardians.” Estelle tries to assure her mother. “But you two will need jobs and money to support each other! A safe place to stay and if I can’t provide that not knowing gods what will happen to you...” 

The dam finally breaking as the tears flow down their mother’s face and her voice begins to crack. “Mother… You need not to worry. Estelle and I have been planning on becoming glaives since we Sully was born.” Elio grabs one of her hands. “Mommy.” Sully finally speaks. The little four and a half year old had been silent all day up until now. Her mother looks in the rearview mirror and into the eyes of the little girl, she had never seen such a sincere look in that child's eyes until now. All she could do was nod in understanding. She had to believe in her her two eldest children, no, all of her children that they are there for her no matter what. They are there for her when she isn’t there for herself and that nothing could ever stop them from loving and supporting her.

The next few months were rough for the four of them but things were looking up for them. Surprisingly their father hadn’t uttered a word about the incident that happened between them. Their mother still kept her job but with Elio and Estelle becoming glaives bringing a steady income she was starting to want to pursue her dream job, which of course her children were very supportive of. The only unfortunate event was that sully was still a bit young and during their parent’s divorce she was forced to have shared custody. It pissed them off yes but he was hardly home to begin with due to his ‘duties’ as a councilman. So Sully was usually in the care of a babysitter when over her father’s house, at school now that she was old enough to go, or at the citadel’s daycare befriending children including the prince of insomnia. They mostly bonded over naps, snacks, and helping him avoid the citadel's staff and King Regis when they were trying to get noctis to eat his vegetables but a friendship was formed nonetheless. 

All is well in Insomnia for the time being but no one knows what the future holds for the Insomnians. No one knows of the storm that is approaching...


	2. Friendship is Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sully meets Noctis' new friend and future adviser.

Scourged Bride Chapter 2: Friendship is Magic (title not yet decided also don't remember the age noctis was when he met ignis...6 i think… I hope I'm right lol)

After the incident that happened to Noctis his health wasn’t the best which meant most people hardly saw him around. She overheard about what had happened from her older siblings, about a family member doing something called a transfusion… 'whatever that meant' she thought. So she decided she wanted to give him something to maybe help him feel better. She sat there for a little while thinking about what she could possibly get him that he didn’t already have. ‘I’ll just have to ask Mommy she’ll know what to do!’ she thinks as she dashes to her mother’s room. When she approaches she pauses and knocks on the door “Mommy I have a question!” she giggles excitement filled in her voice. Her mother opens the door looking down at her, “Yes sweetie what is it?” “I want to get Prince Noctis something to help him feel better but I don’t know what to get him…” The five and a half year old jumps up and down. “Hmmm… how about we bake him some sweets? And you can make him a handmade card, i’m sure he’d appreciate it.” Her mother smiles warmly at her. Sully’s eyes light up and huge grin forms on her freckled covered cheeks as she laughs and cheers with joy. 

Later that day, Sully and her mother bakes cookies of all different kinds, not really knowing what kind he would like. “Mommy what are we gonna do with all these other cookies if he doesn’t want them?” She looks up at her mother washing off the remaining ingredients that was stuck to her hands. “Well clearly he’s not gonna be able to eat all these, even if he could I'm sure his father wouldn’t let him have all of these they’ll upset his stomach. I say we share these with everyone at the citadel. Plus i heard noctis has some new friends and what better way to make friends by sharing some yummy treats?” She smiles. “I hope they’re nice…” Sully mumbles “I hope they aren’t mean like those kids dad makes me play with when I go over his house…” Her mother frowns at that before embrace her in a tight hug. "Sweetie i know that this whole situation is hard right now and I definitely do not agree with what he is doing. If you voice your concerns to him then perhaps maybe things could change for the better? I know he can be stubborn… but it won't hurt to try yea?" she tries to reassure Sully. "I just hope that awful lady he's been hanging around isn't there… she's rude and her breath smells like dog poop." Sully sighs out causing her mother to burst into a fit of laughter.

The next day, Sully's mother took her to the citadel with her. Her tiny hand clinging to her mother's Glaive jacket since her mother was carrying the large containers of treats. Sully's mother happily greets her colleagues and Sully shyly waved at them hiding behind her mother before they finally make their way to the throne room to greet King Regis. 

Upon entering the throne room Sully's father, Clarus, King Regis turn their attention towards the two ladies. "Terrance." Sully's mother acknowledged her ex husband ignoring his glare and turning to the other men and smiled. "Hello your highness. Hello Clarus. Sully and I originally made cookies for Prince Noctis, as you can see we made too many of all different types since we didn't know which kind he'd like. so we decided to share them would you like some?." The two men smiled and Regis ushered them closer. "You weren't kidding when you said you made a lot Doris." Clarus chuckled as he looks into the box. "Ah this must be the little one you always speak of." Regis says to both her parents and smiles warmly at Sully, which she shyly hides behind her mother. Sully had only seen the king and his shield a couple of times. On television, newspapers, a few glimpses of them when they of course came to get Noctis from the daycare when they were a bit younger and weren't able to get into school just yet and Regis wishing Noctis to socialize with kids around his age range. 

"Go on Sully don't be shy." Her mother smiles encouraging her. She then turns to her father Terrance who was nodding towards her to proceed. Sully slowly made her way towards Regis only stopping about 1 foot away from him. "Hello little one. it's finally nice to meet you! Noctis speaks highly of you." He looks down at her. "Is… is Noct- Prince Noctis ok?" she slowly looks up to him concern and sadness not only in her voice but in her eyes. Regis gives her am empathetic smile "I assure you that your friend is alright. As the answer to you question he is quite fond of both chocolate chip and peanut butter cookies." He reaches into the box pulling both kinds out and handing them to her. She happily accepts them "Thank You!" Her big brown eyes light up the happiness returning to them. Terrance clears his throat causing heads to turn his way. He gives Sully a glare instantly causing her to turn her attention back to the king. "T-thank you your majesty!" she bows. "Terrance there is no need to be so strict with her." Regis gently pets her head to assure her. Even though she just met the king today she was sure he was probably almost as nice as her mother. Terrance stood stiff and sputtered an apology. "Now then I'm sure we've kept Noctis waiting long enough. Clarus and I will personally escort you to him." He says chuckling. The two men lead the way with Doris in tow but Sully struggle to catch up. "W-wait for me! I have little legs!" She cries out keeping the bags of cookies close to her. Clarus then picks her up carrying her the rest of the way there, causing her to laugh and giggle at how high up she is. "I'm starting to think the two of you are going to kidnap her just like you did to my twins." Doris laughs. "My wife and I are trying for another baby. as much as I love my son he is quite the handful and I'm hoping when the time comes she and I have a girl." Clarus laughs before opening the door allowing everyone in first and letting Sully down. 

"Noctis!" Sully squeals as she tackles the prince not realizing another person was next to him when she entered. As she hugs him tightly they both giggle and laugh. The three adults smile at the sight "Noctis aren't you going to introduce your friends to each other?" Regis cuts in.

Noctis pulls away from the hug and smiles widely then turns to the green eye boy with glasses. "This is my friend Ignis. Ignis this is my friend Sully!" Noctis beams at the two. “Hello Sully.” The boy with the glasses looks down at the small girl giving her a gentle smile before holding his hand out to her. “H-hi….” she says shyly slowly lifting her hand and giving a small hand shake with the boy. Noctis noticing sully’s sudden mood change decides to get his two friends to get to know one another by playing games and possibly some coloring. 

Eventually as time progresses Sully and Ignis warm up to each other a bit. Ignis being older and more mature for his age tended to quiet down the younger two when they got too loud and rowdy especially when noctis got so excited he warped atop his bookshelf when they were playing tag. “Wow! How’d you do that Noct?!” Sully’s eyes light up in curiosity and amazement. “I don’t know. Sometimes it just happens and sometimes my dad has to help me get down.” He says as Ignis helps him get down from the bookshelf. Ignis checking him over before giving him a certain look silently scolding him. “My dad can warp too! And they can do magic! My dad says when I get older I can practice using magic!” He smiles. “I want to do magic too and be a magical girl like on tv!” Sully gushes. 

“Only the royal family and the glaives who are bound and protect the king and insomnia can wield magic.” Ignis says as he straightens up some of the books that fell during Noctis’ warping paying little attention to how the girl’s face fell. “I can’t be a magical girl?....” she says the two boys could hardly hear her. Then sniffles were heard, causing noctis to stop coloring and ignis to turn around looking at the heartbroken expression on the freckled little girl’s face. Before any of them could respond the girl starts crying which leads them to panic. “Sully you can wield magic but you would need to become a glaive in order to do so.” Ignis says getting a tissue attempting to comfort her. “But I don’t want to be a glaive!” she hiccups. “I want to be a magical girl!” She cries some more. “A glaive can be like those magical girls on those shows you watch.” He attempts again. “It’s not the same. Glaives always go for a long time and get hurt and sometimes they never come back… and they make people sad when they don’t come home…” She sniffles. “Magical girls bring smiles to people’s faces and help people’s dreams come true. And I want to make mommy smile and daddy smile again… even if they don’t smile at each other anymore…” She rubs the tears off her face before looking down at her hands. The two boys look at each other then back her before Noctis goes and pulls her in for a hug. “Sully you’re already a magical girl! You make us all smile and laugh. Right Iggy?” Noctis gives him a look. “Y-yes Noctis is right Sully and I apologize for hurting your feelings.” Ignis says quickly. “It’s okay…” Sully mumbles and finally accepts the tissue from Ignis’ hand and eventually calms down.

For the rest of the evening there was a lot of tension in the room fortunately for ignis her mother along with her two elder siblings came to take her home. “That went horribly…”Ignis sighs. “Well there’s always a next time to try again Iggy!” Noctis chirps as he gets some of the cookies sully and her mother made. “Perhaps you are right…” He mumbles looking back at the door hoping to amend things with the new acquaintance of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol poor babies. Ignis shutting people down without trying lol and Sully now has a grudge. I honestly was gonna end this on a comedic note but angst just runs in my blood so i'm sorry ;-; i'll try on the next chapter. I'll try and do some heavy plot in the next one too maybe. tell me what you all think. Feedback is much appreciated! :D
> 
> Edit: writing the next chapter is a bit more difficult than I anticipated... plus school and finals are rolling in so idk when I'll be able to get on chapter 3. I have the things that i want but writing it down into words and forming sentences is the difficult part but i hope i won't disappoint. ;-; i also hope the story isn't boring either.


	3. The Girl & The Gladiolus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On top of the stress from her parents and their feud Sully begins the life of her early teenage years and entering high school/ secondary school. Along the way she finds a very cute guy who just so happens to be associated with her princely friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna make this a super duper long long chapter but it's been a while with finals and college classes kicking my ass. I'm pretty proud I'm making progress even if it's a bit slow. 2000+ words in one chapter is a lot to me since i tend to stick to 1000+ or less. I still plan to make art work for some for them and will probably edit and try to put them in with the fic. comments are always always welcome as well as some advice cause writing long fics and slow burns are new to me. Thank you so much for reading hope you enjoy. :D 
> 
> Extra Note:I looked this up on google just to make sure. Seeing as in Brotherhood when they were in school it was a japanese culture and education system. Secondary education in Japan is split into junior high schools (中学校 chūgakkō), which cover the seventh through ninth grade, and senior high schools (高等学校 kōtōgakkō, abbreviated to 高校 kōkō), which mostly cover grades ten through twelve. 

“Advanced Classes?” Sully looks up from her new school schedule to her father and mother. “Yes we have come to an agreement for once that you are ahead of most children your age and it would be best to put you in a more intellectual setting.” Her father says sternly. Her mother sighs and rolls her eyes at him before looking towards Sully with a soft smile. “It’s true that you are an intelligent girl that you should be placed in more advanced classes. I know it seems scary since you’ll be around people that are a bit older than you but I’m sure you will make new friends in secondary school. I also hear that a few of Noctis’ friends will be attending that school. Especially his friend Ignis and you’ve met him before yea?” She tries to comfort Sully which causes the girl to sigh. ‘Not that guy again…’ She resisted the urge to roll her eyes before silently nodding at her parents. “You are no longer a child but a young lady as you grow older you will gain more responsibilities, right now your main focus will be your studies and training to become a glaive or a member of the guard.” Her father says smiling down at her. “Befriending the son of the Scientia’s will be a benefit for you and our family.” his smile forms into a smirk. “Oh no you don’t Terrance you will not be using our daughter or our other children as pawns!” “I’m simply trying to assure our children, especially Sully have a better and successful future Doris!” soon they were arguing again and the thirteen year old girl sends a text to her older brother Elio to come pick her up since it was his day off. 

“Hey kiddo! Where ya wanna go?” Elio says opening the car door for her. “Anywhere but here…” She mumbles. The saddened look on his sister’s face broke his heart. “He’s at it again isn’t he?” he whispers while focusing on the road. “Yea… I just wanted to spend time with both of them… it was just a bad idea.” she sighs. “And he was also with that same lady again with her mean daughter…he said they’ll be moving in soon..” she looks out the window. “I know everything is still bad between them… and as for this lady you talk about if she or her daughter give you any problems me and ‘stelle will deal with it and you can stay with us.” He says looking in the rearview mirror at her. She meets his eyes in the mirror, nodding with a smile. “Well how about we go to the arcade and get some ice cream. Sound good kiddo?” He chuckles “Yea!” her eyes light up. When they arrive, Sully’s eyes light up at the plaza. She had only been here twice but not long enough to actually get a good look at everything they had to offer. “There’s so much stuff!!” she practically yells almost bursting with excitement. “Yea and they’re still building more shops here too! Want ice cream first or the arcade?” He grins. “Hmmm lets go to the arcade first and then we can eat ice cream after!” She smiles. “Alright kiddo. Race ya!” He sprints towards the arcade. “Hey no fair! You have longer legs!!!” She groans chasing after her brother.

They both arrive out of breathe laughing at each others sweaty and messed up selves. Elio going to the counter getting them tokens for certain games while Sully wonders around the arcade looking for a game to play. She soon finds a tetris game and her eyes glow with excitement but then she also sees a familiar figure with dark locks standing right next to it along with two other boys. “Noct?” she says walking towards him. The three boys then turn towards the girl, “Hey Sully didn’t expect to see you here.” Noctis smiles. “I knew I recognized that bed head anywhere.” Sully chuckles before hugging him. “It has been a while Sully.” Ignis gives a polite smile. “...Scientia.” her voice going monotone and the spectacled boy sighed in defeat causing to Noctis chuckles. Last but not least the tall boy looks down at the girl. She then looks up at him and instantly felt nervous under his observant and intense gaze. “H-hello…I don’t think I’ve met you before...” She squeaks holding her hand out. A smirk forms on his face before he gently takes her hand “Hey the name’s Gladio and if I had met you I’d surely would’ve remember a cutie such as you.” he places a kiss on her hand, causing a blush to form on her freckled russet face (with a possibility she would combust). “U-um I-” She’s cut off with Noctis scoffing and soon ushering gladio’s hands away. “Leave Sully alone Gladio you’re scaring her and grossing me out.” he groans. Ignis clears his throat stopping the two boys from starting their bickering. “Gladio do be on your best behavior.” He sighs. Sully couldn’t help but laugh at the bickering between the boys before they all played tetris. 

“So Sully, how’d you meet Noct and Specs?” Gladio says looking at Sully who was so focused on tetris. “Hm? Oh my dad and siblings work at the citadel. My mom retired from there but when she still worked there she would take me to daycare when i was little then and i met sir sleeps a lot in there. She’d also let me go see Uncle Reggy and Mr. Amicitia sometimes too.” She smiles but then she sighs telling Gladio about her first encounter with the prince’s advisor causing Gladio to burst into laughter. Noctis laughs at this and Ignis shakes his head before getting back into their match. “I’m surprised we never even met one another around that time. Seeing as you visited the King and my dad and all.” He smirks. “Wait a minute your dad is THE Clarus Amicitia that means!-”she looks up at him with wide eyes. “Mhm!” he chuckles at her reaction. “T-that explains so much…” she blushes adjusting her glasses. “Oh really? What do you mean by that?” he smirks leaning over her just a bit. “N-nothing! It just explains how tall you are is all...” she mumbled. “Oi! Amicitia you better get your ass away from my sister!” Elio’s voice cuts Gladio off before he can say anything. Sully soon finds herself pulled away from the boy and placed behind her brother. The sight of Elio and Gladio glaring at each other was actually quite amusing. Gladio being as tall and possibly still growing towering over her older brother who was only a smidge shorter than him. By the looks of the glaring contest Gladio was losing and soon he shifts his eyes elsewhere. "Hey Specs what just happened?" Noctis says look at the exchange between the two. "A older sibling simply being protective of their younger sibling Noct." Ignis says amused at the scene in front of him. After Elio silently scolds Gladio he then greets Ignis and Noctis with a bow then dragging his sister away to spend time with her as he promised. But little did she know that golden embers were lingering on her form as she left. All the three boys could hear was Elio’s last few words “No boys until you’re 80!”

Sully and Elio spent a few extra hours at the arcade playing various games. The Prince and his retinue saying their goodbyes. Gladio lingering a bit longer before he sends a warm smile and a small wave her way, she blushes and waves in return. “So you excited for school kiddo?” Elio says as the two of them leave the ice cream parlor. "A little… but I'm also nervous…" she mumbles before taking a bite of her ice cream. “Nothing to be worried about i’m sure school will be a breeze for ya!” he smiles “I don’t know… mum and dad put me in advanced classes…” she finishes off her ice cream and sighs “Well I know everything tends to be a bit overwhelming especially since they're going through a divorce but… I think you can handle the advanced classes. If you're struggling with something you know you can always ask Me, 'Stelle, or Ma." he smiles before ruffling Sully's wavy locks as she lets out a grumble. "But if it's math I say go ask 'Stelle cause if ya ask me you're for sure fail." he says causing them both to burst into laughter before they head to The twins' shared apartment. Sully feeling feeling a bit better about school but somewhat still nervous about the unknown possibilities that could happen in school. Two more weeks until then.

This was it, the first day of school. So much noise so early in the morning, she would think she’d be used to it by now but for some reason the energy this place and these people gave was different, much different than primary school. People already grouping up with their friends as they walked towards the school entrance, she couldn’t help the loneliness sinking in a bit and let out a huge sigh. “Hey you ok?” a voice suddenly calls from behind her. "Wah!" She startled a bit before jumping away from wherever the person was standing. "D-don't do that you almost gave me a heart attack…" she mumbled before looking up to meet the voice that startled her, the boy hand blue almost purple like eyes, blonde hair, oh! And freckles like she has. “Oh! Sorry heh. Didn’t mean to scare you. The name’s Prompto.” he holds his hand out to her. “It’s alright. I wasn’t really paying attention to anything in particular. My name is Sully.” she happily shakes his hand. “Nice to meet you Sully, and it seemed like there was something bothering you.You looked kinda sad.” Sully couldn’t help but shake her head and sigh. “Nah I’m ok I just got a lot of things on my mind ya know? Being here just makes me nervous.” Prompto gives her an empathetic look before it forms into a boyish grin “I know what you mean and I can tell it’s your first year here! It’s mine too so guess we’ll be going through this crazy ride together huh?” Sully chuckles and nods, “Yea I guess so.” the two of them make their way inside hoping to find their classes and explore their new school. 

After receiving their schedules the two new found freckled friends huddled up together to compare schedules. “Aw! It looks like I only have lunch with you.” He pouts. Sully laughs at his face. ‘How cute, he’s kinda like a cute little chocobo.’ She thought. The two laugh and joke around a little bit longer before it was finally time for them to go to class. “See ya at lunch Sully!” He beamed. “See ya later Prompto.” Sully chuckles waving. She pulls her schedule out again roaming the hallways searching for her classroom. Too busy reading the paper in her hands she collides into someone, a really tall someone. “Well well if it isn’t the freckled cutie from the arcade.” a familiar voice chuckles. “O-oh! Hey Gladio sorry for b-bumping into you..” Sully mumbles and blushes avoiding his gaze fiddling with her schedule. “No worries shorty.” he smirks ruffling her hair. “H-hey! Not the hair Gladio!” she whines swatting at his hands. “Man you are too fun to mess with- oh you need help finding your classes? There is always at least one first year that gets lost and ends up in the second or third year’s classrooms.” he laughs picking up her schedule. “That’s just it i’m not a first year..” she lets out a nervous laugh. “Oh? I mean you’re about the same age as princess so I’d assume you’d have classes with him.” He says looking over her schedule. “And it looks like we’ll be having Literature, Art, and P.E together shorty.” he smirks pulling out his schedule and showing her causing a small smile to form on her face. “You’ll be having maths and science with specs though. Lucky you, you’ll definitely pass with him as your study partner.” Her face instantly fell hearing that and a groan slipping out “of all the things...TWO classes with him?...I’m dropping out.” She mutters. “Aw common he’s not that bad-” He is interrupted by a certain look from the dark haired girl. A look that made him instantly shut his mouth and tense up. “Well let’s help you find your homeroom yea?” he quickly changes the topic avoiding her gaze. “Yea that’d be great.” Sully beams.

Once Gladio shows her to her homeroom she suddenly felt nervous. He palms began to sweat and it was really hard for her to breathe. Gladio notices her hesitation before even going to open the door. “Hey...it’ll be okay.” he gently places a hand on her shoulder. “Meeting new people can be rough, but I’m sure there are some nice people here that are also going through the same thing.” Sully looks up at him and nods slowly “Besides if anyone gives you any trouble you send them my way yea? Let them pick on someone their own size.” He laughs causing her to playfully nudge him in his side joining in on the laughter. “Thanks Gladio… that made me feel better about all this.” She shyly smiles. “No problem kiddo, now hurry up or you’ll be late to class.” he gives her a warm smile. “O-ok! Have a good day in class!” she feels her face getting warm. “You too short stack.” He winks before he makes his way to his homeroom. “Ok this is it… here I go!” she hypes herself up before she opens the door entering the classroom. 

The start of a new beginning~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be working on art and chapter 4 soon since ofc again finals are next week and break will be right after that. If you guys want more interactions between either of the bros and sully lemme know and i might be able to add some funny short chapters in between. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sully begins her classes and meets some new and not so new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terra belongs to LimitoBreaku to know more about Terra here is Limito's story about her. :>  
https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimitoBreaku 
> 
> Ps: Sorry for slow updates I been busy with collage and trying to find a job :( I also set up my patreon where i post my art! https://www.patreon.com/user?u=3371776  
You can simply follow for my free content that i provide and if you are +18 and wish to see some of the nsfw content i draw you can become a patron :D enjoy!

When Sully walked in there were quite a few people in there. Some of them in small groups hanging out with people they have become friends with the year before, a few students sitting at their desks going through some of their supplies, one student drawing on the board up front. It was surprisingly nice, Sully suspected everyone to all turn their gaze at her and silently judge her but she didn’t feel as nervous as she did when she first arrived. She felt a bit silly truthfully, but the pep talk from Gladio prior had made her feel more confident but her stomach felt all fuzzy.

Sully soon finds a vacant desk somewhere in the back by the window. ‘This seems like a good peaceful spot.’ she smiles to herself taking a seat. The teacher soon walks in starting the day with introductions then immediately starts off with math. ‘Oh math… great…’ Sully inwardly groans trying her hardest to keep up with what was being explained. But as the teacher went further on explaining the problems and how to solve them Sully became more and more confused. She lets out a frustrated sigh erasing and rewriting answers before she eventually gave up. The teacher soona allows the students to get into groups and solve the problems together. Students soon gather again to work with their friends. She was so focused on trying to figure out something, anything on her paper she hadn’t noticed a presence next to her. “I see you that you had no one to work with. May I?” an extremely familiar and annoying voice says. She quickly turns glaring at the said person “Fine Scientia… just this once…” she huffs before getting her work out. Ignis gives her a small smile before pulling up a chair. “Hmm? Sully your paper has hardly anything on it.” he peeks at her paper. “Yea… maths and science are not my forte.” she grumbles and turns away from his gaze. “Not to worry, I'll help you.” he smiles softly at her before he starts to explain the first problem. When they both finished the assignment Sully felt that she had a bit of a better understanding of the math problems. “Thank you Ignis…” the words from the freckled girl just barely audible as she gazes out the window. He is stunned at the sudden softness in her voice before smiling “You’re welcome Sully.” 

‘Math class over, next is Home Ec.’ Sully packs up her things heading to her next class. When she enters the classroom her expectations of things are shattered. There were a few kids throwing flour at each other and a girl somehow set boiling water on fire…'interesting…' she thinks before she slowly backs out and begins to close the door. Before she could successfully escape a student blocks her path. "You wouldn't happen to be skipping class now would you?” the upperclassmen asked. “U-um no? I was just-!” before the freckled face girl could finish the girl grabbed her hand gently and led her in the classroom. "Then we best pick up the pace or we'll be late. By the way my name is Terra." She smiles softly. "Um my name is Sully. It's nice to meet you Terra!" She returns a warm smile.

The class begins to settle down when the teacher arrives in the classroom. Both Sully and Terra take place next to each other as their teacher began their first cooking lesson. As the two girls followed along in the lesson they easily fell into conversation. "So how are you enjoying school so far?" Terra asks as she reads the cookbook. "It seems nice, even though I've only had one class before this so far. I like to hope it stays nice as the years go ya know?" Sully hums peeking at the recipe book then grabbing the needed ingredients to make cupcakes. "How about you Terra? I know you've been here for a couple years being an upperclassmen and all." "Eh everything ok though I do have a few people that are annoying at times… or annoying friends." Terra grumbles. Sully giggles at the girl's pouting face as they begin making the batter for the cupcakes.

Once they finished baking the cupcakes the class was just about over and their teacher let them eat a few. Sully goes over to the ones she and Terra made and take a one. She turns to Terra to get ready to hand her one only for Terra to take the whole tray and head towards the door. "See you later Sully!" she happily beams. As soon as she opens the door to leave there stands Gladio blocking the way. "Hey Shortcake! Not surprised you made cupcakes the first day of this year in home ec." he chuckles at her before going to reach for one only for the sweet girl to smack his hand away. "You did not ask, so you cannot have." Terra glares up at him. Gladio rolls his eyes. "Fine. Can I please have a cupcake?" he buffs. "No." Terra smiles as he pouts. "Eh? You know him?!" Sully looks between the two. "I'm his best friend!" she chuckles. "More like a nightmare." he grumbles. Sully couldn't stop the cackle from leaving her as she looked at the tall boy huffing and pouting. Terra laughing along with her and Gladio with a horribly hidden smirk on his face. Then the three chatted a bit longer before going on with their next class.

Oddly enough the three of them all had art and literature class together later in the day. Right now she had history and science class. 'Oh boy so fun…' She sighs internally before heading to history. History class was of course uneventful, having no one to talk to plus history she's heard about a billion times not only since childhood from schools, but from her mother and sister who were truly dedicated about The Six and the Lucis Caelum family. With her family being refugees from Galahd she at least cared about that history more than about Insomnian history. It was at least interesting and important to her and her family… Science was also uneventful, especially with Scientia in her class and him silently scolding her to pay attention. She ended up falling asleep halfway through the teacher's lecture… mostly to spite the green eyed spectacled boy. Her defiance causing him to huff in response and she smiles in victory before sleep overcame her. 

She ended up sleeping a bit after class was over so she rushed to art class almost tripping over her stuff and herself. Just barely making it in class on time she sits in the back, her mind soon wandering off into space. "Hey there Freckles!” a deep voice interrupts. “Hey Sully. Is anyone else sitting by you?” Terra asked with a warm smile. “Nah I kinda just chose to sit here not too long ago.” Sully gestures for them to sit. Terra sitting on one side of her and Gladio sitting on the other. The teacher for this class decides to give a simple assignment of just sketching someone in the classroom so the three rearranged their seats into a small circle. Terra decided to draw Sully, Sully drawing Gladio, and Gladio drawing Terra. Sully immediately getting to work. She found herself freezing and staring at the boy far longer than she intended, luckily his attention was on his own paper. She couldn’t help but stare at his focused face as he tried and miserably failed to draw his best friend. The determined look in his bright amber eyes had her hypnotized and a light blush dusting her dark freckled cheeks. She wasn’t aware that her newly made friend from home economics was watching. An amused smile forming on Terra’s face. ‘How cute.’ she thought before continuing to work on her sketch of Sully.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry this is uploaded so late with everything going on in the world and college and me trying to get my patreon and get recognition with my art I’ve gotta a full plate but I’m still working on the story just my top priority is getting a job (preferably in animation/game design and voice acting) and improving my art. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy I put more fluff than I normally would write in this chapter.

Sully felt a poke on her shoulder. The sudden disruption startling the poor girl, her soul almost leaving her skin. “Class is over Sully.” Terra giggles at her flustered face. “O-oh I must’ve been so into drawing I lost track of time…” Sully scratches the back of her head. “Well since you put so much work into drawing how about we take a look?” Gladio grins. “Um well I don’t think I should-” She’s cut off when Gladio gently takes the paper from her grasp. “Now don’t be shy i’m sure it's not as bad as what Terra drew.” He snickers earning a glare from said girl. Gladio finally looked down at the drawing in his hands and his eyes widened causing Sully to internally panic. ‘Oh no! It was probably terrible!’ She goes to grab it back but instead she is met with excitement and praise by the two upperclassmen. “Thanks!” She stutters as the three make their way to their classes.

The rest of her day went uneventful but she was looking forward to the things that this year had in store. She grabs the last of her things and makes her way to the metro station letting her mind wander along the way. Halfway there she hears a familiar voice call out to her, “Man you walk fast for someone with short legs.” Gladio grins. “I’m not that short…you’re just too tall…” Sully grumbles with a small pout on her face causing him to chuckle. “Relax Freckles I’m just teasing.” He gently pats her shoulder giving her a warm smile. “So where ya headed?” She notices his hand never leaving her shoulder as he ushers her to continue walking, carrying her bag for her. “I was headed towards the station, my parents are still at work and can’t pick me up. Why?” She glances up at him slightly. “Just the thought of you walking alone doesn’t sit right with me…especially taking a route such as this. ” This side of Gladio surprised her, his playful attitude long gone. But he had a point, she took a route to a shady side of town which would take longer to get to the station which didn’t go unnoticed by the dark haired boy. “What made you walk here anyway?” He pulls her closer as the figure she has yet to notice still following them. “Well… my parents are divorced so shared custody is a thing and I have to go to my dad’s house but…” she trails off with a side She didn’t have to say anything more for him to understand that things weren’t too great at her father’s house. “Look if you don’t want to talk about it I understand but how about the days you go over his house we hang out after school for as long as you want and not walk in shady neighborhoods ok?” He smiles down at her causing her to blush and mumble a small ok. “Besides unwanted company can just pop up like weeds…” he glances back behind them at the creepy man giving him a glare so heated it could rival the fires of Ifrit. The glare struck fear into the man before he walked off into another direction. 

The two eventually arrive at the station, Sully offering to take back her bag but Gladio refuses to let her carry it ‘especially when it was so heavy.’ As Gladio puts it. The two wait for the train with some small talk. Sully’s face flushes once her stomach begins to growl. Gladio takes her to the food stands “We got quite a while before your train gets here so pick out what you want.” He says gesturing to the various options. “Oh no that’s ok I can just eat at home plus I wouldn’t want to burden you-“ she’s immediately cut off “Sully. Pick out what you want, it’s my treat.” His golden ambers staring down at her bronze orbs telling her all she needed to know. She nods and goes to the instant noodle stand which immediately got Gladio excited going on and on about noodles and the different flavors. His eyes lit up and a boyish grin spread on his face, ‘Cute.’ Is all the girl could think and they both receive their food and dig in. “So what’s your favorite flavor?” He asks. “Hmmm I kinda like all of them but shrimp or any noodles with seafood has been my go to.” Sully hums taking another bite. Gladio nods taking another bite, “I can’t really decide either, they all have such unique and delicious flavors.” He smiles. They talk a bit more telling jokes and stories about their mutual friends (mostly stories about Noctis and Ignis). As Gladio gets ready to clean up his trash Sully stops him, “Um you have something on your face.” She hands him a napkin to get it which he completely misses causing her to chuckle. “Here let me get it for you.” She gently brushes her thumb against his cheek getting the stray noodle and throwing her trash away. Little did she know that the small gesture made the boy’s cheeks warm and a small smile to form on her face. “Oh the train is here. Thank you for walking me here. I'm sure you had more important things to do…” Sully smiles up at him and he grins “No problem Freckles and besides I didn’t have to train Noct today and I sometimes take this train home too.” 

The two board the train standing near the door because of how crowded it was. “Man I hate taking the train during rush hour…” Gladio sighs. Sully moves closer to the window to make room for him “Sorry here let me move-!” The subway car shakes a bit causing Sully to fall into Gladio. One of his hands lands on her shoulder “You okay?” He asks, looking down at her. “Y-yea! Thanks….” she mumbles into his chest. They say nothing else during the ride and Gladio never lets her go either. ‘His hands are really warm…’ she blushes at the thought and her blush only darkens when she realizes the close proximity between them. She goes to say something but decides against it and remains silent until her stop comes around. 

When the metro arrives at her stop they’re both shocked “Well what do you know looks like we have the same stop” He smirks down at her. “Oh! I guess we do.” She realizes laughing a bit. The two continued on falling into a comfortable silence as the two make their way towards the gated community. “Oh wow you live here?” Sully gasps at the large houses. “Yea don’t you? Your parents being glaives and all?” “Oh well not quite I live on one of the streets that surround here...and I also live somewhat close to the slums.” She whispers the last part embarrassed. He raises an eyebrow and opens his mouth to question her before she cuts him off. “Anyway thanks for walking me most of the way! I gotta get going, it's getting pretty late and we have to get up early for school!” She quickly sputtered out. “Then let me at least walk you the rest of the-” “No need Gladio really! Plus it's not that far, no need to worry!” She musters up the best smile she could hoping he would buy it, fortunately for her he didn’t push any further. “Alright… but let's exchange numbers, and text me when you get home so i know you’re safe.” He holds his hand out. She reaches into her skirt pocket and pulls out her phone and he hands her his and they exchange numbers then saying goodbyes before going their separate ways.

Sully finally arrives at her father’s house, sighing to prepare for hell before she opens the door. “You’re late!” A woman’s voice startles her as soon as she steps in. “Sorry the metro was running a bit late…” she mumbles avoiding the glare that’s directed at her. ‘Didn’t want to be here of all places.’ She internally rolled her eyes. She here’s a scoff before the lady came closer to her tilting her chin up to face them. The woman had long silky black hair, eyes as dark as the night sky, and porcelain skin. “Look at me when I talk to you, do I make myself clear?” Her glare somehow felt like it was burning Sully’s skin. “Yes ma’am..” she says locking eyes with her then the woman roughly pushed her face aside and small snickering could be heard from behind the woman. A girl looking practically like an exact copy of the woman standing behind her looking directly at Sully. Sully simply sighs before she goes directly to her room to avoid any more interactions with the two. Before she reaches her room the woman stops her “When your father and I get married make sure you clean up that atrocious room for you will need to make room for Jade.” She says before she walks off. “I shouldn’t even have to share a room! Your dad works at the citadel so we should be getting a big house not sorry excuse of a box to live in!-” Jade continues to rant on and on but Sully wasn’t having any of it and simply went in her room and locked her door before plopping on her bed.

After five minutes of peace she receives a text message. She pulls out her phone checking the message and her mood lifts slightly.

Gladio: Hey Freckles hope you made it home ok

Sully: Sorry! Gladio had some stuff around the house I had to do! 

Gladio: Had me worried there for a sec freckles, but glad you made it back safe. 

Sully: O: sorry for worrying you! Also thanks for the food earlier. I had a lot of fun today!

Gladio: No problem Freckles. It’s getting late so I’ll see you tomorrow. :) 

Sully: Night Gladio

The freckled face girl gets ready for bed and eventually falls asleep with a smile on her face dreaming of her new friends and the tall boy who caught her eye.


End file.
